


The Doodle Collection

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Doodles, M/M, Shane Walsh Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rickyl doodles, random little scenes that don't fit anywhere else (yet). Ratings and tags may vary from chapter to chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tells Shane about the new person in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - no zombie apocalypse.

“Are you kidding me right now, Shane?” The tone of Rick's voice wavers somewhere between angry and incredulous.

“What??” Shane shrugs. “It’s a legitimate question.”

“Seriously?” Rick can feel his face heat up. He tries hard not to raise his voice, not to give in to the anger, but it’s a losing battle. “I’m telling you I’m dating for the first time since Lori died, and you think asking me whether I top or bottom is a legitimate question, or even in any way relevant?” 

“But you’re dating a dude!” Shane almost whines.

“So what?!” Rick explodes. “Did you ask Glenn whether he and Maggie do it doggy or missionary style when they announced their engagement last week? Because that’s about as appropriate as asking me whether I top or bottom when I tell you I’m dating Daryl.”

“No I d…”, Shane starts, but Rick keeps talking right over him. “What do you wanna hear Shane? Huh? That I top, because that somehow makes it less gay? Because that means I’m not the girl in the relationship? Newsflash, Walsh: I’m dating a guy. There is no girl in the relationship. And for your information, I bottom because I fucking like it up the ass, you dumb shit!” By the end of his tirade Rick is shouting. Shaking with anger, he throws open the car door, climbs out and slams the door behind him. It’s that or punch Shane and break his nose. Again.


	2. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One minute they're getting frisky on the sofa, the next he's standing on the porch buck-naked, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - no zombie apocalypse.

“What did you just call me?”

The icy calm of Daryl’s voice and the other man going completely still underneath him give Rick a split-second’s warning before the hands that were clutching at his shoulders just seconds ago land on his chest instead, and he is unceremoniously shoved aside. When he is a little slow to take the hint Daryl gives him another push, and this time Rick overbalances and falls off of the sofa to land on his ass with a thud. Before he can do more than huff out a surprised noise of pain, Daryl is standing over him, looking colder and more closed off than Rick has ever seen him.

“Get out”, he growls.

Rick climbs to his feet, rubbing his sore backside. “I'm sorry Daryl!” he apologises hastily, still scrambling to catch up with what is happening. He goes over the last few moments in his head, trying to figure out what he might have said to upset Daryl, but his mind has suddenly gone blank. “Whatever I said, I didn't mean it”, he adds, at a loss for what else to say.

“You better not”, Daryl hisses. He closes the distance between them, practically plasters himself to Rick’s front, and there's nothing arousing about it whatsoever - what was left of Rick’s erection quickly wilts in the face of Daryl’s cold fury.

“Just cos I letchou fuck me don't mean I'm yer boy”, Daryl continues, his accent growing thicker by the minute. Rick can feel Daryl’s breath on his lips, and yet kissing is the furthest thing from his mind right now. “Just cos I like ta bottom don't make me a ‘good boy’. So take yer stuff and get the fuck outta here.” 

Suddenly Rick’s balled up clothes are in his hands, and he's roughly pushed towards the door.

“Daryl, I'm sorry”, he tries again. “I just-”

“I ain't interested”, Daryl interrupts him. “Git. I ain't nobody's bitch.”

The words are as final as the door slamming shut behind Rick.


	3. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU - No zombie apocalypse. Wherein actor Rick asks photographer Daryl not to take a picture.

“Hey, Rick!”

Rick looks up from the glass he's been staring into, and for the first time since they started this project he lifts his hand to block Daryl’s shot. “It's been a bad day”, he says. “Please don't take a picture.” 

Daryl’s eyebrows shoot up, but it takes him a moment to drag his gaze away from his viewfinder to look at Rick. 

“Red”, Rick says, and Daryl lowers his camera.

“You alright?” the photographer asks, taking in the dark circles under Rick's eyes, the messy hair and rumpled shirt. 

Rick shakes his head with a snort. “Does this look alright to you?” he counters, indicating the half-empty bottle and glass in front of him with a tilt of his head. “No. I’m not fucking alright”, he adds before Daryl can say anything, “and despite my best efforts, I'm still way too fucking sober.”

“Uhm… Do you want me to leave?” Daryl offers, but Rick shakes his head again. 

“Stay”, he says, attention already back on the glass in his hands. “Have a drink with me.”

 

That was last night. This morning, for the first time since he took on the assignment of documenting a month in the life of Richard Grimes, Oscar winner and Hollywood A-lister, Daryl doesn't have to get up early to make the 90-minute drive over to Beverly Hills, because he's about as close to Richard Grimes as he can get already. He's in Rick's bed, and for a split-second he wonders whether he should take a picture.


	4. I heard you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Shane's reunion after Rick joins the group at the quarry.

“I… I thought you were dead, man.” Shane looks at Rick a little wildly. “I swear brother, I tried to get you, but…”

“I know”, Rick interrupts. “It’s okay.”

“No”, Shane shakes his head. “You don’t understand! I was at the hospital, I wanted to get you out of there, but you wouldn’t wake up.” He runs a hand through his hair, up and down, twice in quick succession. “I tried to lift you out of the bed, and you weren’t moving.” He drops his hand back down to his side, fingers twitching. “I even li-”

“I know”, Rick interrupts again, but Shane makes a wounded noise deep in his throat.

“No you don’t!” he whisper-shouts, voice no less full of emotion for all that he’s trying to keep quiet. He screws his eyes shut, face scrunching up. “Everything was falling apart. The hospital said they’d medi-vac the patients, but when I got there staff were leaving, and nobody would stop to help me. And then…”

“I know”, Rick calmly repeats a third time. His hand finds its way onto the back of Shane’s neck, and he pulls the other man closer. “I heard you. I felt your ear on my chest. Your hand on my face.” He sighs, dropping his forehead to Shane’s. “I heard the gunshots.”

Shane jerks back, eyes flying open. “No.” He takes a stumbling step back, shakes his head. “Naw, man…” He keeps shaking his head and backs up another step, paling beneath his tan. At Rick’s slight nod, his too bright eyes overflow.

“I’m sorry, man. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to leave ya.”

“I know”, Rick says again.


	5. The stuff of nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindsight is 20/20.

It's - literally - the stuff of nightmares.

Shane rising.

The gunshot.

The herd. 

They were so naive back then. 

Didn't realise that everybody would turn, bitten or not. Didn't appreciate the repercussions of a single gunshot, and what a shitstorm it could bring down on them. Didn't have a clue how to deal with herds.

They've learned. 

Now they know to put everyone down after death, bitten or not, and they know to do it quietly. Hell, they even know how to drive a herd of walkers, like a freaking bunch of post-apocalyptic cowboys.

It's hard earned experience, and they've all done things they aren't proud of along the way. 

If he'd known then what he knows now, he would've done some things differently. But Carl would still do it all over again if he had to.


	6. No return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the line is crossed, there's no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for [Tiofrean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean), who puts the best ideas in my head.

First the world went dim, then quiet, and then everything stopped. 

When the film re-started, the world was no longer in colour. It was grey, and blurry. Only a few things stood out in stark detail:

Carl’s body. _Gone._

Judith in Daryl’s arms. _Safe._

The rifle, his Python, and the red machete. _Tools._

“I gotta go", Rick said to no one in particular, and settled the sheriff hat on his head.


	7. The Day Will Come When You Won't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shane might've dealt with Negan, or: a shortcut to seasons 7 and 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for ages. It was meant to be the beginning of a longer fic, and who knows, if the stars align it might still get there one day, but in the meantime it isn't doing anyone any good in my documents, is it.

“... killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now... I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you. This - this is Lu”

Shane whipped out the gun he had hidden up his sleeve and shot Negan in the head. While the Saviours were still staring, stunned, the Alexandrians scrambled as if they'd practiced for this situation, and disappeared into the trees.


End file.
